comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Legends Of Tomorrow (s1 ep06 Star City 2046)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM After crash landing in Star City in 2046, the team encounter a wild Green Arrow...that's not Oliver Queen! After engaging in a short fire fight with the new Green Arrow, the team retreats back to the Waverider. Rip assures everyone that this future isn't set in stone and that they need to repair the ship to make sure the future comes to pass. Jax surveys the damage to the ship, but Rip points out that the navigational system is fried. Without it, Gideon can't function and guide the ship out of the future. Ray points out that Palmer Tech had developed a prototype for the damaged ship piece and suggests that they go to what's now known as Smoak Tech to obtain the technology. Rip says that Ray can't go (he needs to keep Sara and Ray away from their future, so he recruits Rory and Snart to steal the piece. Sara basically threatens her way on the team. Meanwhile, Jax tries to get some alone time with Kendra and asks her for help with the ship, but Stein misreads the situation and volunteers instead, leaving Ray and Kendra to help on a different part of the ship. Rip, Sara and the Rogues walk through the rubble of Star City. Sara points out that her father and friends would never let the city fall like this...unless they were already dead. Kendra and Ray flirt with each other until Stein angrily cuts them off. Stein realizes that Jax is the one getting angry (via their psychic connection). Stein gives Jax a pep talk about Kendra, since Jax admits he doesn't have a chance as long as Ray and Carter are/will be in the picture, and tells his other half to have confidence. Rip, Sara and the Rogues' trip is interrupted by two rival gangs fighting, one of which includes a Green Arrow. When that Green Arrow gets shot, Sara (followed by Rip) tries to tend to the archer, while Mick and Snart decide to pilfer a store they saw a few blocks back. The Rogues get stopped by one of the gangs and picks a fight with their leader. Rory torches their boss and then joins the gang as their leader. Sara confronts the Green Arrow (who survived his gunshot) and learns that Oliver died during "the Uprising" that destroyed Star City. Sara asks who started the Uprising, and Deathstroke strolls into view in response. When Sara calls the new Deathstroke "Slade", he pulls off his mask and reveals himself to be Grant Wilson, Slade's son. When some of Deathstroke's goons rush into the alley, Green Arrow swings away to safety carrying Rip and Sara. Jax shows off some of his newfound to confidence to Kendra, while Stein points out to Ray that he was flirting with Kendra. Stein subtly dissuades Ray from trying to "hook up" with Kendra, showing off his wingman skills in the process. Although Rory is enjoying his new gang, Snart suggests they find Rip and Sara. Rory likes the future though, as it lacks heroes and cops. Green Arrow tells Sara that Oliver tried to stop Deathstroke, but everyone decided to evacuate instead. When Rip says they need to go to Smoak Technologies, Green Arrow says that building was cleared out ages ago, but some of Felicity's projects were moved to a new location: the Arrow Cave. When the three head into the Arrow Cave (which was wrecked after Grant outed Oliver as the original Green Arrow) they discover a one armed, bearded Oliver guarding the cave. Oliver tells John...as in John Diggle Jr., to put down his bow, but Diggle Jr. says that he goes by Conner Hawke now. Hawke says that he's been trying to hold down the city by himself. Oliver says that everyone's either dead or gone (and points out that Sara and Ray never came back from their time travel adventure) and that Felicity's things are being held in secure storage facility. He retreats back into the shadows and tells everyone to leave. Stein tells Jax that he successfully dissuaded Ray from pursuing Kendra...but after Jax leaves Ray walks in and thanks Stein for pointing out there was a spark between him and his teammate. Deathstroke barges into the gang's headquarters and says that he wants Green Arrow and his two companions dead by morning. Snart tells Rory its time to go and save their friends, but Rory's not thrilled about helping out and presumably leaving the future. Snart makes a deal: if Rory helps save Sara and Rip, they can talk about Rory staying later. When they get into Felicity's warehouse, Sara asks Rip if he knew about Star City's destruction. Rip assures her that, while this is a potential future, they can stop it by beating Savage and getting Sara and Ray back to the present. Although Rip finds the part they needed, some of Deathstroke's goons break into the warehouse and attack the trio. The Rogues arrive to "make the save", but they discover that the gang kidnapped Conner. Sara wants to rescue Conner, but Rip reminds her that this future isn't "real". Meanwhile, Rory and Snart argue about staying in the future, but Snart puts an end to the argument by knocking out his friend. Back on the ship, Stein tells Jax about Ray and Kendra, but Jax plays it cool. When Sara and the others get back to the ship, she tells Stein and Jax that sh's going to rescue Conner. Rip says they have one hour before the Waverider leaves...with or without them aboard. While Snart tries calming his partner down, Rory warns him that if Snart ever lays a hand on him, he'll burn. Sara convinces Ollie to help her rescue Conner and gives him a new bow (that she found earlier in Felicity's warehouse). Stein asks Rip why he's prepping the Waverider to leave without Sara and then asks him what's the point of stopping Savage if they become as immoral as the villains are. Deathstroke's men gather to watch their leader execute Green Arrow. One of Deathstroke's men drags Sara in front of the stage, but she reveals that she was just a distraction for Oliver, who's now sporting a robo-arm. As Oliver picks off Deathstroke's men, Conner and Deathstroke face off. When Deathstroke gains the upper hand, Oliver jumps into the fight personally. Oliver and Conner take down Deathstroke and Rip leads the rest of the team to beat Deathstroke's gang. Back at the Arrow Cave, Oliver says that he and Conner will be busy with the city's criminal element with Deathstroke gone. Sara offers to stay behind, but Oliver says that her mission is important too. Jax overhears Ray asking Kendra out. Kendra says that while she's flattered, her life is pretty complicated...with the whole Hawk god/reincarnated lover/time travel mission thing. Sara thanks Rip for sending the team to back her up. Rip admits that he learned that every future is worth saving. Rip then tells the team that they're going to hit Savage when he least expects it and flies the Waverider back into the timeline. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Rip Hunter Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Green Arrow Conner Hawke Category:Arrowcave Category:Grant Slade - Ravanger